


Peace

by themaimevent



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaimevent/pseuds/themaimevent
Summary: Stefan knew he’d made the right choice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Peace

Stefan knew he’d made the right choice. To be at peace after so long spent at war with himself was everything he’d ever wanted.

Still, sometimes he wondered. There were moments, when the night was quiet and his breathing was even, where Stefan would realize that he was crying. He would peer out into the endless dark and search for something lurking in the shadows. (He wanted there to be a monster. Occasionally, he wanted the monster to be him).

Stefan knew he’d made the right choice. To be at peace after so long spent at war with himself was more than he could’ve wished for, more than he deserved. Still, there were moments. The world around him would be still and he would discover he’d been crying and a voice would call from the corner of his mind, _is this peace?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Stefan piece that I posted on Tumblr.


End file.
